


Late Again

by ScarletWinter2478



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantic Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWinter2478/pseuds/ScarletWinter2478
Summary: You had a date with Sebastian and you are late again.  He's angry, but you know just how to make him feel better...





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> A short, short Sebastian Stan "Imagine". Enjoy!

You expected he would be disappointed. This was not the first or second or tenth time you had been late. Easing the door open, you figured he would be chomping at the bit, pacing the floor, running his fingers through his hair. Thankfully, he never yells or makes a fuss; always accepting your apology, kissing you on the forehead as if you are a wayward child who just didn't know better. Not so this time. The room is shrouded in the semi-darkness of dusk. He sits by the window, the few slivers of remaining daylight filtering in enough that you can see the expression on his face. He is not happy. Your first instinct is to say something silly, try to make him smile; but there is something about his body language and the tilt of his head that suggests he isn't in the mood. The silence lingers and the air is thick with words that need to be said, but neither of you want to be first to speak. 

Your legs actually tremble as you walk further into the room, trying desperately to find the right thing to say. If he IS angry, it's your fault. He had told you his plans for the evening and you had promised him you wouldn't be late this time. His eyes never leave yours as you slowly make your way towards him. You catch yourself chewing on your lower lip as you reach the chair where he sits, still looking directly at you. You search his amazing blue eyes, looking for the hint of smile, to no avail.

Finally, you suck in a deep breath and speak softly, "Sebastian, I am so, so..."

"Sorry?" he cuts you off before you can finish, adding "I know" with a soft sigh.

You duck your head for a second, and then in a small voice you try again. "Baby, I really intended to be here much earlier. I was at the library doing research and I..."

"Lost track of time. Yeah, I know," he was nodding slightly in a way that made you feel very, very small. It was obvious he had heard all of your excuses before, knew them even before you could spit them out. He looked down at his hands, pursed his lips, and then turned to look out the open window. You looked too, watching as the street lights popped on, one after the other; more evidence of just how late you were.

"So," you had to give it one more try, "should I get dressed to go out... or go sit in the corner?"

His gaze meets yours and you notice the muscles in his face unclench as the beginnings of a smile starts pulling at the corners of his mouth. You walk around to stand behind him, putting your hands on his shoulders, your fingers kneading his tight muscles. He doesn't want to, but he feels his righteous anger melting away with the tension that had built up over the past several hours. He can't stop the moan of pleasure that escapes his lips as you slip your fingers under the collar of his jacket, giving his neck a squeeze in just the right spot and he leans forward to allow you to take the jacket off as you move to stand in front of him.

Gingerly, you sit on his lap, putting you left arm around his shoulder and turning into him so you can run you finger under his chin then down to the top button on his shirt, teasing it, looking up to see his reaction. Nothing. He isn't even looking at you now, and his jaw is clinched again. You work your finger around the button until it comes free from the hole, exposing the spray of hair on his chest. Moving your finger down to the next button, you feel his body tense slightly, but he takes a deep breath, fighting off the effect your actions are having on him as that button pops free as well. You tilt your head up and lean into him, nibbling gently on his neck, licking a path up to his ear, making the hair on his chest rise with goose bumps. You smile to yourself, even as he groans inwardly; the tide is turning and you are getting the upper hand in this little battle of the wills.

Leaning back, you look into his eyes, now filled with something far different than anger. You use one of his tricks, offering a pout and a tilt of your head, then stand with a sigh. You keep your eyes locked on his as you stand there, legs slightly parted, swaying your hips from side to side slowly. He can't keep his eyes from lowering, just to see what you are doing, your invitation subtle, but clear none the less.

"Well," you speak softly, "If you are going to sit here, all angry and upset and pouting and out of sorts; and you won't even talk to me, I guess I'll go change into something more comfortable." You turn to slowly walk away, almost shuffling your feet like a spoiled child, unbuttoning your blouse as you walk towards the bedroom. You stop just past halfway there and turn sideways to look at him. His eyes have never left your body and now seeing your blouse is open to reveal the lacy bra making a valiant effort to hold your ample breasts, he takes a deep breath. You bite on your thumbnail and as he watches intently, you put the tip of that digit in your mouth, sucking for a moment then pull it out and smile seductively at him, raising your brows as he struggles with his body's reaction. 

Once you reach the bedroom, you leave the door mostly open and turn your back to him, knowing full well he is watching as you pull your blouse off, and then reach behind you to unzip your skirt. From his spot in the living room, you hear Sebastian growl in frustration as he admits to himself that you have won the game again. He leaves his chair and joins you in the bedroom, his other plans for the evening completely forgotten.


End file.
